


芝诺光

by BAISHUO



Category: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAISHUO/pseuds/BAISHUO
Summary: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light，车，战损，OOC
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	芝诺光

白铄也不知道为什么会变成这样，原本只是答应了芝诺斯的邀请来空中花园打架，可是在她的魔导盾被拦腰打破，盔甲发出承受不住的刺耳呻吟后，一切都向着你意想不到的方向发展下去.

比女精高大太多的加雷马皇子此时正将自己与体型相符的粗壮分身缓缓楔入女精的双腿间，即使是以身高在艾欧泽亚闻名的精灵比起纯种的加雷马人还是矮小了太多，这直接导致了她哪怕努力张开双腿也依然无法忽视体内带着脉搏的肉棒，陌生的疼痛和酸胀感让她紧张得动弹不得。

“唔，我的挚友，你果然如同我想的一般美味”获得了战利品的皇子俯下身，温热柔软的舌头细细舔过精灵胸前被妖刀撕开的伤口，腥甜的血气和对方抑制不住的颤抖明显取悦了喜怒无常的皇子.

“你，啊，你，发什么，唔…疯！“白铄深深呼吸，努力适应着体内的异样感，对方插进来后并没有立刻动作的体贴丝毫不能让她多一分理解，没有褪去手铠的拳头砸向男人的太阳穴.

这样无力的挣扎完全没有用处，轻易扣住女精的手腕，金发的男人头温柔地舔舐着对方的伤口和柔软的乳肉，“我的挚友，我以为你最能了解我的想法，”分身慢慢顶开排挤外物入侵的肉穴，“既然你还这么精神，那看来是我低估了你的体力。”健壮的腰肢摆动起来，粗壮的头部一次次抵在脆弱的宫口，引来女精慌乱的挣扎和小声的求饶.

滚烫的肉棒大力的撑开体内紧致的黏膜，威胁意味十足地在脆弱的宫口研磨，酸软酥麻的快感让她的声音多了几分甜腻的呻吟和灼热湿粘的欲望。

“别怕”男人少有的温柔安抚着，在吻住女精柔软嘴唇的同时，粗大的头部顶开了细嫩的宫口，身下的精灵瞪大了湛蓝的双眼，痛叫呻吟被芝诺斯尽数吞入腹中。

白铄觉得自己要被快感融化了，宫口被迫打开，如同滑腻柔嫩的火热口唇贪婪地吮吸着侵入体内的肉柱，偏偏芝诺斯并没有脱掉铠甲，冰冷的裙甲刺激着精灵大腿根部敏感的嫩肉，被填满的甬道酸软胀痛，带着酥麻的快感，她甚至能感觉到有热流自小腹内涌出，很快攀上高潮，平日里只会义正言辞的唇难以控制的溢出甜腻妩媚的呻吟，越发刺激着男人的神经.

芝诺斯将精灵抱在怀中，享受着肉穴因高潮带来的痉挛，然后将人转了个身，跪趴在空中花园丰美的花丛中，俯身咬住那带着敏感的耳朵，湿润温暖的舌一遍遍舔过被情欲染红的耳廓，下身用力抽送，在精灵几近哭喊的呻吟中用力咬住她白嫩的肩，微哑的嗓音低声要求着：“叫我，我是谁“

“芝诺斯，啊…芝诺斯，太…唔，太深了…“精灵尚且自由的手无力地推拒着，一边哭喊呻吟着一边下意识地顺从着.被掐揉得发红的双腿大开地任由这个健壮的加雷马人插入身体的最深处，在温暖的子宫里留下白浊的液体，然后在不知第几次的高潮中失去意识，带着满足的笑容倒在花田中.


End file.
